


Summer Of Like 9 months ago

by Girlinaband



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anxiety, Drug Use, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Summer of Like, Triggers, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlinaband/pseuds/Girlinaband
Summary: Pete and Mikey have a sweet summer fling whilst touring together, and Mikey comes out of it with more than he bargained for.I suck at summaries basically mikes is preggers and anxious and Pete doesn't know yet or something idk





	Summer Of Like 9 months ago

It's 2005, 4th of July. He's at the Vans Warped Tour. He's in love. These are 3 things Mikey knows for sure. He's lay on the ground, Pete tucked under his arm, curling into his chest. They peacefully watch the fireworks explode into colourful sparks above them, their intoxicated brains making it seem so much better than it is - or maybe that's just each other's company. It doesn't matter to Pete, who - despite the screeches of fireworks and young drunks - is listening to Mikeys heartbeat and their mixed breathing. They lie for hours, until only the occasional voice can be heard and they get up and walk to the fall out boy bus. Mikey was fine with this, as he had no desire to go back to his cramped bunk, listening to loud music to drown Gerard and Frank's moans from the bunk below. He's much comfier swaddled in blankets and Pete's passionate embrace as they make love, far from judgement.  
As always Mikey would awake to a steaming mug of coffee and a note on his arm. This morning was no exception, and the message read "ur eyes are gorgeous."  
Mikey smiled and steals some of Pete's clothes to go back to the my chem bus in. When he arrives Gerard hugs him tightly.  
"You could've told us where you were! We were all scared Mikes, you can't just disappear like that!" Mikey shakes himself of Gerards grip.  
"I was with Pete." He replies, with a slight hint of shame, but followed by a wistful sigh.  
"Aw young love. I remember it well." Frank looks into Gee's eyes.  
"As do I." Gerard leaned in and they kiss. Mikey fake gags.  
"You two are disgusting." Gerard rolls his eyes.  
"Whatever, you and Pete will be worse I bet." Mikey huffed, but said nothing.  
~  
Throughout that days concert Mikey was very distracted. Pete was sitting on on a speaker, swinging his legs and staring at Mikey. He blushes and tries to focus on the baseline for ghost, but kept finding his mind (and eyes) wander to his short boyfriend behind him. Pete knew full well what he was doing, the smirk on his face giving him away. As soon as the performance was over Pete runs up to him, not expecting Mikeys anger.  
"Hey babe!"  
"Hey babe? Don't you hey babe me! Do you even know how important these shows are? How our performance effects how much money we get to live off and pay loans back? And you just sit there distracting me when it's hard enough to remember 20 baselines anyway?" Mikey choked up at the end, tears sliding down his face.  
"Mike's.... babe... I know it's hard sweetheart. I thought it would be sweet, like Frank and Gerard." Pete swiped a few of Mikeys tears away with his thumb sadly.  
"Yeah but they have Ray to cover for them. I don't have another bass to pick me up when I fall." He says, still crying.  
"I'm sorry babe. C'mere." Pete opens his short arms for a hug, and Mikey takes it, sobbing into his neck. Once Mikey had calmed down a little they walk over to the MCR bus.  
"Hey Pete! Fancy some Mario kart?" Ray asks, forever cheery.  
"Maybe later. I think Mikey needs to relax for a bit."  
"They're probably at it again. If men could, Gerard would be pregnant." Bob sighs. "It's not the sex so much the constant commentary. It's horrid." Pete laughs.  
"Mikeys a horror for it. Must be a way thing." Pete says and goes through the curtain to the bunks. "Oi fuckers keep it down me and Mikey are napping." A string of moans and curses follow as Mikey and Pete climb to his bunk, then sighs and gentle, lazy, post-sex kisses. Pete holds Mikey as he sniffles into his pillow.  
"Hey Mikes you ok?" Gerards worried voice drifts up to them. Mikey shook his head and cried.  
"He says no." Pete replies sadly, hating seeing Mikey upset. Next thing he knew Gerard is climbing into the bunk wearing only boxers and a hoodie, pale legs glowing in the dim light. His hair is messy and he smells of sex.  
"Dude. You need a shower."  
"I know. But I need to look after my brother more." Gerard replies earnestly. "Hey bro. What's wrong?"  
"I-I don't kn-now." Mikey sobs.  
"Where did it start?" Gerard began to gently rub Mikeys back.  
"Pete.... stage... got mad.." he whispers. Gerard looks at Pete for am explanation.  
"I was on stage with you today. Thought it would be like your frerard thing but Mikes got mad." Gee nodded.  
"Are you upset with Pete hun?"  
"I-I don't know."  
"Do you want Pete to leave for a bit?" Mikey nodded, and Pete felt his heart break a little. He left and played some Mario kart with Bob and Ray.  
"I don't think Pete loves me anymore." Mikey whispers.  
"Bullshit he adores you." Frank appears from nowhere.  
"He always seems embarrassed of me."  
"He's not hun. He looks at you and goes all gooey and soft and smiles so wide I'm surprised his face doesn't hurt."  
"So the way you look at each other?" They both blushed. "Oh come on you're gooey soft rock stars with each other."  
"I guess. But you do it with Pete too!" Frank giggles.  
"At least Pete and I don't fuck she our band mates are around."  
"Mikey!" Gerard exclaims, and he blows a raspberry at him. "You are so dead. But you feel better now?"  
"Yeah thanks Ger-bear." Mikey pulls them in for a hug. "You're the best."  
"Youre welcome giraffe." Frank smirks. "Round 2 gee?"  
"Eww I'm leaving. Mingers." Mikey giggles.  
"Go get Pete!" Frank yells.  
"Go get em tiger!" Gerard adds with a purr.  
"Im on it." Mikey runs into Pete's lap. "Im sorry I love you you're amazing!" He blurts.  
"I love you too dork." And Mikey had no doubt he meant it.


End file.
